Mine
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Seto hanya tak suka ada orang lain yang memikirkan maupun menyimpan perasaan kepada Kano atau pun sebaliknya. Yaoi. Gore. Yandere!Seto/Kano. SetoKano. Lemon next chapter. Warning Inside.


Gelap yang mencekam. Teriakan sakit bermelodi indah. Warna merah di atas hitamnya bak jelaga.

"Memuakkan," kalimat pengawal di malam hari ini.

Suara benda seperti besi dan juga suara lainnya membelah kesunyian. Cairan ber-hemoglobin berceceran di sekitarnya, tumpukan daging yang terpotong-potong dibiarkan berserakan. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan umur berkisar enam belas tahun, menikmati kegiatannya bersama pisau kecil berlumur darah. Tatapan dingin yang tajam, mengatakan kata 'bunuh' dan 'mati' dalam waktu yang bersamaan, yang sudah pasti diberikan untuk lima korban—atau mungkin sekarang menjadi dua korban saja di hadapannya.

"AKH!" merintih keras, korbannya ini merasakan sakit teramat sakit begitu tahu sebuah bilah pisau menancap di perutnya dengan sangat dalam. Belum lagi dengan tekanan yang berada di luka tersebut—pemuda di hadapannya menginjaknya dengan sangat kuat, sehingga membuat darah-darah semakin deras keluar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu menghujamkan pisaunya kepada tubuh sang korban. Merobek perut dengan sangat kuat, dan langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya—tapi harus sedikit terganggu sebab korbannya memberontak. Hingga kemudian pilihan diubah menjadi menghunuskan pisau tepat pada satu bola mata korbannya. Diputar dan ditekan, semakin mendalamkan luka tersebut.

Dengan pisau di tangannya, ia mencoba untuk mencungkil mata sosok yang dibencinya ini. Dan begitu merasa sulit untuk mengeluarkan bola mata, sang pemuda yang berdecak kesal kembali menusuk kembali pada bagian itu. Tak peduli dan juga tidak puas, ia malah mengiris wajah korbannya dengan sangat kejam.

"GHAAA—KHAK!" korban hanya bisa berteriak, tak lebih.

Cekikan kuat tak membiarkan berbicara yang lain—bahkan menjerit dan berteriak pun tak dibolehkan. Penuh tenaga dan kebencian, korban sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Memberikan perlawanan sampai bisa dirasakan tangan-tangan dan kakinya ditusuk dan dirobek dengan kuat, membuat darah bermuncratan di tanah.

Teriakan sakit terlepas, dan sebagai gantinya adalah pisau tajam yang menancap dalam di leher.

Darah semakin mengotori tangannya saat menarik cepat bilah pisau yang menggorok korbannya. Dan kembali menghujamnya yang kini mengoyak-oyak bagian dada. Balasannya hanya berupa suara tenggorokan yang tersedak, tak mampu berbicara lagi karena senjata tajam tersebut berhasil memutuskan tempat di mana pita suaranya berada.

Hujaman pisau lagi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membelek tubuh tersebut. Dengan kasar ia meraih sesuatu di dalam sana—jantung, dan masih berdetak dengan cepat.

Korbannya berteriak, dan memohon pun sepertinya tak ada guna.

Darah semakin memuncrat mengotori _jumpsuit _hijau milik sang pelaku begitu organ dipegangnya ia hancurkan dalam satu kepalan tangan. Dan begitu melihat tubuh penuh luka dan darah itu terlihat seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan, maka sang pelaku berniat menyiksa sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar tak bernyawa.

Dan sasarannya adalah isi perut, ia mengeluarkan usus, dan langsung memotongnya, lalu ia kembali mengambil organ lainnya untuk dihancurkannya, dan sampai akhirnya tubuh korbannya tak bergerak, maka ia langsung menatap tajam ke arah sisa korbannya.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku! Ma-maaf, kami tak bermaksud mengganggu gadismu saat itu—AAKH!"

Seolah sependapat dengan gagasan tersebut, sentak sebuah pisau menancap sangat dalam di bagian dada kiri sang korban. Menariknya lalu menghujamkannya lagi dengan beruntun, dan berkeyakinan sudah membuat organ di dalamnya hancur.

Terbukti dari tubuh—atau mungkin mayat itu yang tak bergerak.

"Cih. Padahal aku belum selesai." Bangkit berdiri dan hanya menatap mayat tersebut dengan tatapan datar yang dingin. Rasanya ia kurang puas untuk menyiksa korbannya satu ini, dan sedikit menyesal karena barusan ia langsung menyerang bagian-bagian yang mempercepat kematian. Andaikan tadi ia menusuk perutnya dan memburaikan isinya, lalu ia memotong anggota gerak, dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih menyakitkan.

Ia menatap satu per satu hasil pekerjaannya. Menemukan beberapa tubuh manusia yang ada beberapa di antaranya sudah tak berbentuk, ada pula yang kehilangan anggota tubuh lainnya, dan mungkin hanya di hadapannya ini saja yang masih utuh. Ia menyeringai tipis. Bahkan lima orang sekaligus pun tak ada apa-apanya jika arena sudah dikuasai.

"Khe, kalian terlalu naif." Menendang kepala yang menggelinding ke arahnya hingga membentur tembok. "Inilah akibatnya jika kalian mengganggu kucing manisku."

Mendekati mayat yang masih utuh, ia menjambak rambut tersebut. Dan kemudian pisaunya yang tajam bergerak cepat hingga memutuskan leher. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia bukan seorang gadis."

Kini ia menyudahi kegiatannya.

Desah kesal keluar begitu ia melihat pakaiannya. Dan jijik rasanya saat melihat darah mengotori.

"...Baiklah, sekarang tinggal perempuan jalang itu saja..."

Hendak berbalik badan, dan ia malah terdiam begitu melihat orang lain di sana.

Seorang wanita yang mungkin dari garis wajahnya terlihat seperti berumur tiga puluh lebih, berdada besar dan berpakaian sama seperti korban sebelumnya, ah ya, sekaligus juga dengan raut takut menghias wajah.

Ya jelas takut. Bukankah barusan ia melihat orang-orang ini mati_?  
><em>

Pisau langsung ia lempar ke arah korban selanjutnya. Dan dalam waktu kurang lima detik, sang korban tumbang begitu benda tajam menancap di dahi.

Pemuda ini langsung mengambil pisau lainnya yang entah disimpan di mana. "Oh iya..." Mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kalau tak salah... kau adalah wanita yang mendapat pujian manis dari _dia_ saat itu, 'kan?" gumamnya.

Mengeratkan pegangannya. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar lebih sadis dari yang awal.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Disclaimer:  
>Kagerou Days__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
>Mine © Adelia-chan<em>

_Pairing: Seto/Kano_

_Rated: M_

_Summary: Seto hanya tak suka ada orang lain yang memikirkan maupun menyimpan perasaan kepada Kano atau pun sebaliknya._

_Warning(s):_ _Yaoi, Gore,_ _Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Yandere!Seto, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N:** Semoga fik ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fik ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

><p>Suasana yang sangat sumpek menjadi penghias keadaan siang ini di dalam taman bermain.<p>

Di tengah-tengah kumpulan populasi manusia berjubel, sepasang manik coklat kehijauan menatap ke sekelilingnya beriringan dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya maupun tidak sama sekali berlalu lalang begitu saja. Alisnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Sedari tadi ia berusaha mencari pemuda berambut pirang, sahabatnya, tetapi tidak ketemu sedangkan tangannya sudah lelah membawa nampan makanan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kano, kemana dia?" desis Seto dengan diselipkan desah lelah.

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Satu tangan ramping melambai-lambai tepat di arah timur tepatnya berada. Ia kenal siapa pemilik tangan itu. "Seto, di sini!" Panjang umur, baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Kano!" menyahut, langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya, setelah lama berdiri dan mencari-cari, ia bisa bertemu temannya.

Menyadari jika Seto sudah lumayan dekat, pemuda _blonde _itu menggeserkan bokongnya dengan tujuan memberikan tempat untuk sang _raven_.

Baru saja ingin duduk. Seto mengernyit heran akan makanan yang dipegang oleh Kano. "Kue? Kau membelinya di mana? Bukankah aku suruh kau untuk bersabar saat aku membeli makanan ringan ini?" setelah mengatakan itu, baru ia mendaratkan diri tepat di samping sang kawan.

Kano menunjuk dengan dagunya, tepat ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di seberang mereka. "Hum, aku diberi, bukan membeli." Ia memasukan sekeping biskuit ke dalam mulutnya. "Kukuku, dia bilang aku manis, dan lalu aku balas saja dia lebih manis. Dan tada~ aku mendapatkan kue ini secara gratis~!" Sekantung plastik penuh dengan makanan lezat itu tepat di atas meja.

Bunyi derit bangku saat Seto sedikit meregangkan otot-otot kakinya. Ia tak membalas, hanya terdiam sembari memakan bolu coklat yang dibelinya dan menikmati minumannya dengan santai. Tapi hanya matanya yang mengintai saja yang tidak bisa dibilang dengan kata 'santai'. Dan agak mengherankan jika pemuda tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya hanya untuk mengambil gambar suasana di taman bermain—hal yang sangat baru untuk siapa pun yang melihatnya, termasuk Kano sendiri yang sekarang sedang mengangkat satu alisnya berkat sang kawan.

"Kau tak bertanya di mana Kido, Mary dan yang lain?" tanya Kano menghentikan kegiatan memakan kue. Karena ia tahu jika biasanya di keadaan seperti ini topik awal pembicaraan mereka pasti yang menyangkut dirinya yang hanya sendirian dan keberadaan teman-temannya. Baiklah, sudah dua kali ia dibuat heran oleh Seto.

Hening.

Desah lelah keluar dari pihak bertanya begitu tak mendapat jawaban.

Langit seharusnya sekarang berwarna biru di hari cerah ini. Tapi begitu menengadah, yang ada hanyalah warna gelap yang berisi dengan penuh awan—mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Kano merasakan tangannya direnggut. "Se-Seto, ada apa?!"

"Ingin berjalan-jalan? Aku bosan jika hanya sekedar melihat-lihat, aku juga tak bernafsu untuk makan," alasan Seto, membiarkan makanan yang dibelinya terbuang sia-sia di atas meja. "Dan aku sudah tahu, Mary bersama Kido, dan Kisaragi-_san_. Sedangkan Shintaro-_san _dan Konoha-_san _pulang lebih awal, 'kan?" lanjutnya menebak.

Berdecak jika ia sedikit tak menyukai kekuatan temannya ini. Kano bangkit dari tempatnya dan membalas, "...Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang tak akan memakai kekuatanmu terlalu sering..." Ditambah dengan desah kesal, ia mengambil kuenya. "Baiklah, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Manik kuning mengikuti jari telunjuk. Tepat ke arah _roller coaster_.

Dan untuk pertama kali ini Kano menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika berjalan-jalan saja?" Wahana itu memang pernah ia naiki, tapi ia sedang _bad mood_.

Anggukan kepala dan senyuman hangat pertanda setuju. Seto berjalan dengan tetap menggandeng tangan kawannya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan Kano yang langsung berubah menjadi tidak suka.

—Pemuda pirang ini hanya agak tak suka jika dirinya digaet. Dan terlebih lagi Seto seakan takut jika dirinya hilang saja. Mentang-mentang dirinya adalah anggota paling pendek di Mekakushi Dan. Memangnya ia anak kecil sampai harus dipegang agar tak memencar? Yah, ia tahu jika suasana sangat ramai hari ini. Tapi tetap saja 'kan, itu sudah membuat umurnya seolah-olah turun sepuluh tahun.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, lebih enak makan kue sajalah—

"Kau suka kue, Kano?"

_Krak_!

"Hum?"

Temannya tak menatapnya, tapi sorotan mata itu sedikit aneh. "Tidak juga. Ini 'kan hanya karena aku diberi, jadi sayang 'kan jika tak dimakan? Apalagi di sini akan ada lomba membuat kue di ruangan tertutup, kurasa ada baiknya mencicip kue salah satu peserta terlebih dahulu sebelum kehabisan nanti. jadi..." Diam-diam Kano mengikuti arah tatapan Seto, dan langsung mengernyit tahu jika yang menjadi pandangan sang _raven _adalah seorang badut yang bermain bersama kumpulan anak kecil. Wajahnya seolah-olah mengatakan heran di waktu itu juga.

—Ya jelas heranlah. Biasanya jika orang sedang mengatakan topik pembicaraan atau menawarkan sesuatu kadang pasti menatap ke arah objek yang berhubungan. Nah, tapi yang ini Seto malah menatap ke arah sosok aneh berbadan gendut yang sedang melepar lima bola ke udara. Memang hubungan keduanya apa?

Hah, padahal tak susah-susah sekali untuk memahami seorang Seto Kousuke.

Biarkanlah, dan juga selain itu—

Raut Kano malah menjadi sedikit tertarik di saat orang di dalam pakaian warna-warni tersebut terlihat kesusahan menangkap bola. "Menurutmu, apakah badut itu akan bisa menangkap bola-bolanya sampai akhir?" Biarkan jika _out of topic_, ini hanya kebetulan sifat jahilnya yang keluar tiba-tiba.

"Aku yakin jika bola itu jatuh! Ingin bertaruh, Seto?" Senyum menyebalkan mengukir parasnya.

"Jika kau mengatakan jatuh, berarti aku sebaliknya, 'kan?"

"Baiklah! Kau bertaruh apa, Seto~?"

"Jika aku menang, kau harus menggunakan kekuatan matamu dan menjadi perempuan."

Kano kicep sesaat.

"Lagi..." Nadanya terlihat malas. Sang _Deceiver _sadar jika kemarin ia juga disuruh Seto melakukan hal itu saat tengah berjalan-jalan di taman.

Ah, tapi hanya menggunakan kekuatannya saja sih.

"Ok, kalau aku menang... hum... kau harus..."

"—Aku sudah menang."

Kano melongo dengan jari telunjuk di udara. Berkata 'eh' dan kemudian langsung menengok ke sang badut yang diberikan banyak _applause _dari para anak-anak atau pun orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihat atraksi tersebut dan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya ikut-ikut saja bertepuk tangan seperti yang lain—mencoba mengikuti suasana.

Cepat sekali...

Jadi apakah ini yang disebut senjata makan tuan?

Mungkin untuk saat ini saja Kano tak menyukai senyuman Seto—ya jelas, sekarang senyuman itu terlihat lebih mirip sebagai 'senyum menagih janji'.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Ia langsung memakai tudung jaket hitamnya. Menutup matanya dan memperlihatkan warna merah. Setidaknya tak ada yang tahu jika tiba-tiba potongan pendeknya tiba-tiba menjadi rambut panjang yang mempermanis wajah.

Kano sedikit berdecak, mengapa sih Seto menyukai dirinya yang menjadi gadis seperti ini? Memang wajar saja jika laki-laki menyukai gadis manis. Tapi tetap saja 'kan jika dilihat dari kenyataannya dirinya ini adalah seorang cowok tulen.

—Eh, tapi ia malah jadi terpikir sesuatu.

Sebagai bonus. Kano sedikit membuat pose manis; jari telunjuk kanan menyentuh pipi kanannya, lidah dijulurkan setelah mengatakan, "Bagaimana? Sudah sesuai dengan seleramu, Seto~?" Kedipan menggoda Seto yang wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

Dan karena pada awalnya sang _Deceiver _tak bisa tak menjadi nakal dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Grasp_! Kano langsung memeluk lengan Seto, dan bertingkah seperti seorang pacar wanita. Apalagi jika sudah berkata, "Kukuku. Baiklah, _Darling_~ kita akan kemana~?" Hingga keduanya sudah mirip sebagai dua remaja yang dikelilingi dan dibubuhi dengan rasa cinta.

"Eh—" Ah, wajah Seto sudah 11-12 dengan kepiting rebus. "He-hentikan Kano!"

Tertawa puas begitu melepas pelukannya, Kano yang seakan-akan memiliki kekuatan sang anggota nomor 5, pemuda—atau mungkin gadis untuk sementara waktu—ini ternyata cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di sekeliling.

Tak heran sih, selain karena mungkin ada beberapa yang menyadari sosok pemuda yang seketika berubah menjadi gadis, ada kemungkinan juga karena wajah _adorable_ Kano bak seekor kucing manis yang mengundang beberapa perempuan untuk berteman dan beberapa laki-laki untuk menjadikan kekasih, tak sadar sosok sesungguhnya yang terselip.

Yah, itu sih namanya menipu. Tapi Seto yang meminta. Jadi pemuda jangkung itu yang salah, bukan Kano. Jadi sang kucing santai-santai saja menikmati tubuhnya yang sekarang, dan menikmati keadaannya yang seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

—Ah ya, seharusnya sekaligus juga Seto disalahkan mengenai dampaknya kelak.

Seperti contohnya Seto yang bisa mendengar semua pikirkan mereka semua yang menatap wajah Kano, yang kemudian entah kenapa membuat raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kukuku, Seto, apa aku cukup pantas berakting menjadi kekasihmu~?" Kano melirik, dan langsung tersentak kaget begitu tangannya ditarik.

Sadar-sadar jika sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sang pemuda jangkung begitu melihat senyuman yang sedikit—atau mungkin sangat _manly_. Ditambah dengan rangkulan sayang dan wajah yang sangat dekat.

"Tentu, karena kau memang kekasihku, 'kan?"

Terdiam.

Kano terdiam, Seto terdiam, bahkan orang-orang bersama khayalan tinggi mereka yang sangat mengganggu sang _raven _pun juga terdiam.

Sampai desah kecewa keluar yang pasti bukan dari kedua makhluk pirang-hitam itu.

"He-HEEE?!" Sontak wajah Kano merah padam. "K-k-k-k-kau jangan anggap serius ucapanku, Seto! Ahahaha~!" balasnya tergagap sembari membebaskan diri dari sosok tinggi itu. Dan berkat rasa canggungnya, ia langsung berjalan cepat melewati kawannya.

Ah, Seto ini memang sulit diajak bercanda. Tak bisa membedakan yang sesungguhnya dengan hal yang disebut 'bermain-main'. Mungkin itu hal yang terlintas di pikiran sang pirang.

"Tu-tunggu Kano!"

"Hum~?"

Kano yang terlalu sibuk karena susah menutup semu merahnya. Tak menyadari ada orang lain yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, apalagi dengan barang bawaan sosok itu.

_Bruk_! Dan—_splash_!

Karena pada awalnya Kano bukanlah Konoha, jadi sangat heran jika sang _Deceiver _terdiam lama hanya untuk memproses jika keadaannya kini yang tersiram air dari sebuah ember, sampai membuat pakaian di bagian depannya basah semua dan membuat lekuk tubuhnya sedikit kelihatan.

Selain itu mungkin Kano harus merasa beruntung karena yang ditabraknya itu baru ember berisi air—ia melihat kayu besar yang dibawa sosok tersebut.

Sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya hanya berdecih, kemudian berjalan melaluinya begitu saja tanpa berkata-kata.

Dan kadang sifat tak mau disalahkan, keras kepala dan ego yang agak ketinggian milik sang _blonde _memang agak berbahaya. Buktinya, kini Kano langsung mengentak keras, menatap kejam, berdecak pinggang dan jari tengah menunjuk ke arah pria bertubuh besar itu. "Hei, kau! Kau seharusnya me—UHMP!" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seto langsung membekap.

Mendekap tubuh kecil Kano hingga dagu bisa menyentuh pucuk pirang sang kawan, ia berkata sesuatu dengan pelan, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau mengganti pakaianmu." Seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar sesuatu, begitu selesai dengan ucapannya, Seto langsung menarik tangan ramping temannya dan membawanya ke tempat yang cocok untuk mengganti pakaian.

Dan Kano sendiri tak bisa berkomentar untuk saat ini, dan hanya mengikuti saja. Walau agak heran dengan wajah temannya yang tak bisa tenang, padahal apa masalahnya dengan dirinya yang basah seperti ini? Masuk angin? Flu? Bisa terkena penyakit lainnya? Atau apa?

Tapi sebenarnya alasan dari semua itu bisa membuat kepala dan hati Seto terasa panas.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Itu semua berkat kemampuan matanya yang sengaja ia aktifkan, dan ya, ia mendengar banyak sekali ucapan dalam pikiran yang sangat tak menyenangkan, dan juga—kotor.

Seto tak suka, ia benci. Maka dari itu, begitu saat matanya mencari-cari dan gerakan kakinya yang tidak bisa dibilang santai hanya untuk menemukan ruangan kecil khusus bernama toilet yang berada sangat jauh dari keramaian. Ia langsung berhenti dan merekatkan jaket Kano hingga tubuh bagian depan yang tepat di mana bagian basah tertutup sempurna.

Dan bagaikan sengatan listrik, Seto kembali mendengarkan ucapan beberapa orang yang ada di belakangnya. Dua orang lelaki yang menatapnya—atau mungkin menatap Kano.

"_Wah, siapa gadis itu?_"

"_Manis sekali._"

"_Apa itu pacarnya?_"

"_Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mendekati gadis itu._"

"_Wajahnya seperti kucing, sangat menggemaskan. Ah, melihatnya membuatku bernafsu._"

Pemikiran yang terakhir itu—

"Se-Seto? Ada apa?" Kano sedikit heran, sedikit panik. Wajah temannya menggelap, dan entah kenapa ekspresi yang biasanya selalu ada di sana kini tak terlihat, dan jujur ia tak nyaman dengan hal itu.

Sedangkan Seto sendiri, merogoh sakunya, mengambil sesuatu di sana; ponsel yang terpasang _earphone_.

"Kano," panggil sang jangkung, memasang setiap _bud speaker _ke telinga kawannya, dan dengan sengaja ia langsung menyetel musik dan membesarkan volumenya. "Kau masuk ke toilet wanita, ya?"

_Background _petir menyambar di dunia Kano yang langsung menjawab setengah berteriak, "HAH?" Alisnya menukik tajam, tak percaya. "Seto, kau biasanya selalu menghalangiku setiap ingin bertindak mesum, kenapa sekarang kau malah menawariku hal seperti itu? Kau kesambet sesuatu ya?" Dan ia lupa meminimumkan suaranya yang bisa saja terdengar ambigu di pendengaran orang lain.

Untuk sekarang Seto tak peduli. Dan Kano hanya menggertu.

—Tapi sih, pada akhirnya Kano malah setuju-setuju saja. Antara penampilannya yang sekarang ini atau mungkin karena _hentai _tetaplah _hentai—_walau sebenarnya julukan itu tak terlalu tepat juga karena sang _blonde _lebih sering bertindak mesum kepada Kido.

Di saat manik coklat melihat pucuk pirang yang menghilang di balik pintu. Seto langsung membalikkan badannya, berniat masuk ke dalam toilet pria begitu kedua lelaki yang ia curi pikirannya kini sedang masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tapi sebelum benar-benar masuk, sorotannya menatap sesuatu di balik semak-semak.

Sadar tak sadar, senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Tempat ini sangat ramai, hanya di sekelilingnya saja tak ada orang lain, di sekitar tempatnya berdiri ini tak ada kamera _CCTV_, pintu ruangan dapat dikunci, di dalam toilet pria hanya ada dua orang saja sedangkan toilet wanita hanya Kano saja yang tahu, jarak kedua toilet mungkin cukup jauh untuk membendung suara, tak ada penjagaan ketat mengingat tempat yang selalu disepelekan, waktu yang ia butuhkan tak lebih dari lima menit.

Seto mengambil sesuatu yang bersembunyi di sana—yakin jika salah satu pekerja di taman bermain ini sangat lalai sampai meninggalkan benda yang cukup berbahaya.

Lalu kemudian ia langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam toilet, dan menutup pintunya sampai tak ada celah jika sudah berada di dalam.

Suasana yang menyambutnya pun sama saja seperti kamar mandi di markasnya. Suara rintik dan kadang deras air, suara decit pintu, gema lantai, dan keheningan sebab tak ada yang berbicara. Dan mungkin atmosfer yang terasa berbeda ala toilet sepi pada biasanya juga termasuk.

Mata merahnya menatap ke arah laki-laki yang sedang mencuci muka di wastafel. Nyatanya keberadaannya tak di-_notice_.

Seto menunduk, menyadari salah satu kamar kecil lainnya diisi oleh orang lain, membuatnya mengambil sebuah kawat kecil di sekitar sini dan mengunci pintu tersebut dengan cara mengikat gagangnya dengan paku kecil yang tak sengaja berada tepat tak jauh di sebelah pintu. Ia hanya tak ingin kegiatannya nanti harus diganggu oleh orang lain.

Setelah itu, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya sebelum kemudian berjalan normal yang tapinya tak diketahui oleh orang lain di sana. Ia memposisikan diri di belakang lelaki itu agar memudahkannya bergerak dan sekaligus juga membuat lawannya sulit untuk melawan. Sempat pula menatap dirinya di dalam kaca—dan degup jantungnya berpacu begitu melihat rautnya yang sekarang.

Tapi itu malah membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat.

Dan tepat orang di depannya menaikkan dagu dan menatap kaca. Maka tepat di saat itu juga, benda di tangannya—kapak sudah berada di udara, tepat di atas kepala sang korban.

"Kena kau."

_SPLASH_!

Tapi sayangnya refleks korban ini sangat hebat sehingga tebasan kuatnya hanya mengenai tangan. Dan sepertinya ketajaman kapak ini tak perlu diragukan lagi begitu berhasil memutuskan anggota gerak tersebut. Walau begitu, ini tetap tak memuaskan mengingat incarannya apa. Seto langsung berdecih.

Sedangkan sang korban berteriak, "ARRGGH! A-APA YANG—"

Terlalu berisik, bagaimana jika Kano mendengar suara teriakan ini? Semoga saja jarak meredamnya, dan juga semoga pemuda kecil itu masih mendengarkan lagu sesuai permintaannya.

Mencoba kembali mengayunkan kapak saat sang korban terlihat masih kuat untuk berdiri, kali ini ia akan menghabisinya dalam sekali tebasan. Dan tapi. Ia malah teringat akan pikiran orang ini yang sangat tak disukainya. "Kalau tak salah, kau bilang kau bernafsu melihatnya, ya? Apa kau ingin memilikinya?" Tatapan menghina, membuat korban tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari senjata tajam yang diayunkan ke bawah, tempat sesuatu yang sangat privat—

_STAB_!

"AAAKH—"

Kapak diayunkan ke arah selangkangan, mengenai alat vital di sana, membuat luka sangat lebar sampai menggores—atau mungkin menembus perut. "Sekarang kau tak bisa melakukannya." Dengan bangganya ia menatap. Sedangkan korbannya yang merasakan sakit luar biasa hanya bisa menyentuh luka dan berteriak dengan suara serak, bola mata yang membulat milik sang korban terlihat jelas banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Ah, masa depanmu hancur. Pikir Seto di saat itu juga.

Di antara kesenangannya melihat darah yang merembes itu, Seto sadar jika suara kesakitan itu membuatnya kembali terpikir jika suara tersebut akan memanggil orang lain, ia benci akan hal itu. Dan kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kapaknya—

_BRAK_! Suara tulang yang hancur.

Seto bersama emosi, menebas rahang atas sang korban dengan tujuan menghentikan jeritan tak berguna begitu tahu jika pintu toilet di belakangnya terlihat menggedor-gedor ingin dibuka, dan juga teriakan orang lain di dalamnya yang sangat panik dan khawatir.

Dan begitu sang korban jatuh berlutut dengan kepala yang hanya tersisa separuh saja, Seto kembali mengayunkan kapak itu dan memecahkan kepala korbannya. Isinya bermuncratan, otak ia belah menjadi dua, bola mata yang menggelinding langsung ia pecahkan, dan semua yang ada di dalam sana ia buat semakin mengerikan.

Iris matanya mengecil, tapi senyumnya melebar. Ia mengangkat kapak tinggi-tinggi lagi, lalu menghantamkannya.

Darah terlihat sangat jelas, mengotori cermin dan lantai. Seto tak peduli, ia malah kurang puas. Begitu korbannya jatuh, ia kembali menebas tubuh itu sampai sisa tangan satu-satunya terlepas, lalu ia menebas kedua kaki, menebas perut sampai isinya terburai, dan menebas dada. Ah, warna cantik itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Begitu tubuh tak bernyawa itu sudah terlihat cukup bagus untuknya, maka ia baru menyudahi ini semua.

Lalu kemudian melihat penampilannya yang sekarang. Karena pada saat ini, walau ia menyukai warna merah tersebut, tapi Seto tak suka pakaiannya kotor, terlebih darah dari orang menjijikan seperti itu. Ia langsung menjaga jarak. Dan menikmati pemandangan berdarah ini.

Sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara orang yang memanggil dari dalam kamar mandi, terdengar bergetar mungkin karena takut dan juga ragu. Seto mengingat jika targetnya bukan hanya satu.

Ia membuat korbannya selanjutnya bisa dengan mudah keluar dari dalam WC jikala dirinya yang membuat kawat tak terikat kencang, dan lalu begitu selesai ia langsung mengambil tempat yang pas, masih menggenggam kapak itu.

Dan saat kawat yang sudah renggang, dan pintu menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pria berjalan tiga langkah yang masih dalam keadaan sabuk di pinggang tak terpasang dengan benar. Wajah yang sangat lucu begitu syok melihat kawannya penuh dengan warna merah.

Seto menyeringai, korbannya tak menyadari keberadaannya yang tepat di belakang orang itu sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia langsung menarik ikat pinggang orang tersebut dalam satu hentakan. Mengakibatkan celana yang dipakai sang korban melorot dan mempelihatkan celana boxer. Seto berbisik, "Pakai sabukmu dengan benar, sebelum aku yang memakainya."

"UHK!"

Seto memasangkan sabuk itu ke leher korban, dan menguncinya mulai dari tempat yang paling sempit. Dirinya tertawa dalam hati, wajah sesak yang sedikit membiru itu sangat menghiburnya. Jika ia tarik, maka korbannya ini mirip seekor anjing, bukan?

Tapi sayangnya korbannya bukanlah anjing—menurutnya hewan masih terlalu bagus.

Jadi sosok ini hanyalah sampah tak berguna, memikirkan macam-macam mengenai orang lain tanpa tahu siapa orang di sampingnya.

Seto mendongakkan kepalanya. Tepat melirik ke arah kipas angin yang menempel di langit-langit dan tak berputar. Ide muncul di otaknya. Sebelumnya ia memandang sang korban yang tercekik, tak bisa berkata-kata hal lain selain suara batuk dan rintihan yang menjijikan.

Sedikit beruntung karena menemukan tali panjang di ruangan ini. Seto tak ingin terlihat memalukan jika harus berusaha menggapai-gapai kipas angin tersebut, maka dari itu ia hanya menyambungkan sabuk dengan tali, lalu melemparnya ke arah kipas dan menariknya.

Korban semakin meronta, ia semakin senang.

Begitu menarik semakin kuat. Melilit tali ke arah kipas dan mengikat mati. Ia langsung menyalakan kipas dan memulai dari yang paling cepat. Sehingga dengan sendirinya tali tergulung. "AAHHK!" Dan membuat korban otomatis tertarik ke atas secara paksa dan menyiksa. Cekikan yang tak akan berakhir, begitu Seto menamakannya.

Ah, terlihat semakin menyenangkan. Korbannya yang tak bisa terlepas, kaki itu sudah tak menginjak tanah lagi. Haruskah ia menambah penderitaan korbannya ini? Kalau bisa ia ingin, tapi sialnya ia harus menyudahi ini. Ia harus pergi. Sedikit beruntung jika tadi pagi ia memakai pakaian _double_, sehingga ia bisa melepas _jumpsuit_-nya yang sedikit kotor dengan darah.

Baiklah, ia harus cepat-cepat. Dan maka dari itu, begitu ia keluar dari ruangan ini, ia langsung melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

—Sepi, tak ada orang.

Dan kapak di tangannya ini entah ingin ia apakan. Kano juga masih belum selesai dengan urusannya, ia tak akan mengacuhkannya. Selain itu, apakah di belakang toilet ini ada tempat lain? Setidaknya ia ingin membersihkan pakaian di tangannya pada tempat yang tak terlihat.

Berjalan memutari tempat begitu saja, melihat apakah di belakang sini cukup sepi.

—Dan ya, sesuai keinginannya, di tempatnya berada kini hanya ada beberapa semak-semak yang sedikit memiliki jalur untuk melintas berkat diinjak oleh beberapa orang.

Baiklah, sepertinya ia juga harus membersihkan pakaian yang dipakainya.

Tapi. Entah kenapa, ia melupakan tujuannya yang pertama. Merasa jika hari ini bukanlah sepenuhnya hari kesialan begitu melihat seorang tukang bangunan yang menanganggul kayu besar berbetuk balok di bahu. Dan bukan tanpa alasan kini ia berjalan mengikuti sosok itu yang lama-lama tertutup oleh tembok-tembok tak beratap, dan juga bukan karena alasan menjijikan tentunya.

Yang pasti karena—wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Seorang pria yang barusan ditemuinya bersama peristiwa tak menyenangkan Kano.

Targetnya, korbannya. Membunuh tiga orang dalam satu waktu bukanlah hal baru, ia sudah membunuh berpuluh-puluh orang dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda tapi satu tujuan.

Maka dorongan di hatinya terasa semakin kuat begitu sadar di balik tembok terdapat dua orang pekerja. Satu—targetnya—yang sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, dan langsung melakukan pekerjaannya yaitu menghancurkan kayu, sedangkan satunya lagi yang cukup jauh dan tak terlihat dari kawannya sedang duduk santai di balik pohon. Cukup mengganggu karena mengapa harus ada orang lain, tapi juga bersyukur jika ini adalah waktu istirahat sehingga para pekerja lainnya tak ada di sini.

Alis hitamnya tertarik ke bawah. Karena Seto tak menyukai yang namanya pengaduan dan hal seperti teriakan dan jeritan bukan dari targetnya.

Maka begitu kapak di tangannya ia eratkan, dan di saat itu juga tatapan tajamnya berkata untuk segera membereskan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Mengesampingan data kepala orang yang harus ditebasnya, ia akan menjadi apatis dengan kehidupan orang lain yang berada di dekat korbannya.

Seto berjalan beberapa meter dan langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan pria di bawah pohon. Dan sambutannya berupa senyuman ramah.

Tak sadar dengan kapak yang dipegang oleh sang Kousuke. "Oh, hallo Nak," ucap orang itu ramah, tapi tetap saja tak membuat hati membelas kasih. "Apa kau tersesat? Atau apa—" Pria itu hendak berdiri, kalau saja tak ada balasan sapa berupa tebasan yang membuat terjadinya pemandangan 'kepala yang terlepas dari tubuhnya' bersama suara benturan.

Membunuh dengan cepat agak kurang menyenangkan sih. Tapi jauh lebih tak menyenangkan jika tak secepat mungkin membunuh targetnya yang sebenarnya.

Selanjutnya. Mata merah itu kembali ke warna asal. Dan tekukan tertarik terdapat di raut wajah sadar akan kegiatan korbannya yang cukup membuat ia berpikiran mengubah cara membunuhnya yang agak membosankan.

Sembari tersenyum ramah begitu sudah melangkah mendekat. "Selamat siang, Paman," ucapnya mengawali. Bertingkah sebagai anak yang baik, tapi menghasilkan tanda tanya besar untuk lawan bicaranya kala kapak yang dibawa Seto terlihat mengerikan bersama darah yang menodai—dan dengan bodohnya pria itu menyatakan jika itu hanya kapak yang digunakan untuk memotong daging dan sekarang ingin dikembalikan.

Reaksi yang sama ditemui Seto—tak ramah dan galak. "Ada apa?" Tak mengalihkan sedikit pun tangan-tangannya dari kayu-kayu besar yang dimasukan ke dalam mesin penghancur.

"Apa ini, Paman?" tanya sang Kousuke sembari berjongkok. Mengamati butiran-butiran serbuk kayu di atas jari-jarinya, terlihat sangat halus, walau ada beberapa juga yang potongannya terlihat besar dan kasar. "Serbuk-serbuk ini untuk apa?" Sebenarnya Seto bukan tipe anak yang seperti wartawan, tapi ia hanya ingin bermain dalam pertanyaannya sebentar.

"Anak kecil tak usah tahu."

Jelas jawaban yang membuat Seto mengernyit. Dan hanya bisa tersenyum ramah. "Paman jangan galak-galak loh, nanti cepat mati." Setidaknya itu sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah ujung lancip kapak menyerang tubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Apa—!"

Seto masih tetap tersenyum, tapi wajahnya menggelap. Ia langsung melempar kapaknya ke arah korban begitu saja, berhasil mengenai kaki korban yang kini berteriak sakit. Kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam _jumpsuit_ hijau yang dibawanya—ia mengambil pisau.

Tak membalas, ia malah berlari menyerang. Membuat korbannya mencoba menghindar walau agak lamban berkat luka yang didapat. Menyerang ke kanan, sang korban mencondongkan tubuh ke kiri refleks. Hujaman pisau bergerak ke arah lainnya, hingga sang korban memaksakan diri memutar tubuh, membalikkan badan, korbannya berniat berlari kalau saja pisau itu tak menggores tangannya. Teriakan kesakitan lagi-lagi menguar ke udara, dan tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya kecuali dua orang yang tengah melakukan hal menyangkut nyawa.

Sang korban mundur beberapa langkah. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan sakit. Peluh berjatuhan akibat sedikit olahraga menghindari serangan sang pemuda tinggi. "Akh—apa yang kau lakukan, Nak?! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Sosok itu hendak mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya. Dan dengan cepat Seto melempar pisaunya hingga melukai tangan sang korban.

Mengambil kapak yang tak jauh darinya, mengingat kalau tak salah ia melempar benda ini. Kali ini ia akan menyerang korbannya lebih ganas.

"AKH!" Rasa sakit bersumber dari tangan dan kaki merambat ke seluruh tubuh sang korban yang mencoba berhindar lagi jikala Seto mengacungkan kapaknya dan tebasan mau tak mau memaksa sang pria menghindar.

Begitu korban mundur, dan menjauh. Seto menunjukkan wajah senangnya begitu tujuannya hampir tercapai.

Menginjak tanah dengan kuat, menambah kecepatan gerak Seto, kapak di tangannya sudah dipaskan. Dan begitu korbannya mundur—

"AKH!"

Pakaian dan kulit sedikit terkelupas oleh mesin penghancur yang belum dimatikan, sang korban berjengit dan menghindar. Sedangkan Seto, ia hanya mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya, dan langsung menghujamkan kapakya ke perut lawan. Mencabutnya lalu menebasnya lagi ke anggota tubuh lainnya—tangan, kaki, dada. Gerakannya seperti merobek, bukan ingin memotong, dan ini semuanya adalah sengaja—sengaja ingin menyiksa.

Teriakan kesakitan, meminta tolong. Tapi harus diredam dengan tangan-tangan yang mencekik. Seto menusuk—tak ingin menebas—tangan korban, mengoyak dan menariknya, memutuskan urat apa saja yang ada di dalamnya, membuat daging terpotong, membuat darah menyembur berkat mengiris pembuluh darah, menyingkirkan apapun isinya, hingga memperlihatkan samar-sama warna putih berhias merah dari tulang yang tertutup. Begitu juga dengan bagian lainnya. Sengaja agar korbannya tak bisa melawan.

Seto mencekik semakin keras. "Sungguh lucu jika laki-laki bertubuh besar bisa kalah dengan seorang anak kecil," komentarnya sarkastis dipenuhi dengan senyuman ramah. Sangat kontras jelas.

Dan korbannya hanya bisa merintih dan sesekali menjerit kesakitan. Sedangkan Seto malah tertarik akan suara mesin di belakang korbannya. Ia tak tahu apapun dengan mesin penghancur seperti ini, hanya mencoba mengingat jika korbannya memasukkan kayu dengan cara mendorong, dan keluarlah serbuknya. Apakah mungkin berlaku juga untuk manusia?

Kalau tak dicoba tak ada yang tahu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana jika kita mulai dari yang kecil terlebih dahulu? Jika Paman mati lebih cepat itu tak akan menyenangkan, ya?" tawar Seto. Menarik paksa tangan korbannya yang hampir hancur dan penuh darah. Lalu menyeringai begitu mengarahkan jari-jari tepat ke mesin.

Korbannya berteriak, "JANGAN!" Dan kemudian diikuti dengan jeritan.

Pertama memasukan jari telunjuk perlahan, suara tulang yang hancur membuat Seto mempercepat jari-jari lainnya. Memasukan jari tengah, dan sengaja ditarik lalu dimasukan agar korbannya bisa merasakan sakit. Dan kemudian ia langsung saja memasukan telapak tangan ke dalam penggilingan secara perlahan.

Teriakan nyaring bergema begitu mesin penggiling menarik tangan itu. Seolah mirip seperi mulut yang memakan dengan sangat perlahan, dan darah yang membasahi adalah liurnya. Lalu kemudian terdengar jeritan yang semakin menyakitkan jikala hampir sampai bahu, Seto langsung menariknya paksa sehingga terputus.

Seringai semakin melebar. Merasa jika satu tangan saja tidak cukup sehingga ia memasukan berikutnya secara perlahan. Tapi tidak memasukannya begitu saja, ia sengaja membuatnya semakin lambat agar bisa melihat ekspresi itu—muka berkedut-kedut menahan sakit dan juga sedikit menangis seperti anak kecil. Sama seperti yang pertama, begitu hampir habis, ia kembali menarik tangan itu hingga sang korban tak memiliki kedua tangan.

"Baiklah. Ini semakin terasa membosankan." Seto mencekik semakin kuat. Membuat pose berpikir akan hal apa yang berikutnya harus ia lakukan. Sebelum kemudian ide muncul dengan sangat cepat.

Dan korbannya menggeliat panik jikala kepala diarahkan ke dalam penggiling yang penuh dengan darah.

"CU-CUKUP! JA—UKH—JANGAN LAKUKAN LAGI!" teriak sang korban yang hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Wajah menggelap, iris mata mengecil bersama tatapan membunuh. "Kau mengotori temanku, kalau begitu apa boleh aku mengotorimu—atau mungkin mencampur tubuhmu dengan serbuk kayu?" pinta Seto yang tak menginginkan konfirmasi. Langsung saja ia mendorong kepala itu ke arah gerigi-gerigi tajam.

"AAAKH!"

Dan bersama suara tengkorak yang retak, mesin yang menggiling, diikuti suara rintik-rintik cairan merah. Terlihat menjadi melodi yang bagus.

Kepala yang terkikis-kikis, penuh darah. Rambut-rambut yang terasa dijambak kuat, terlepas kuat sampai membuat luka lebar. Setelah ubun-ubun dan tulang keras lainnya retak masuk ke dalam mesin, maka di saat itu juga otak terlihat jelas tertarik cepat dan dihancurkan. Bola mata berjatuhkan di sekitar kaki Seto, dan langsung diinjak. Kini tak ada lagi wajah tak bersahabat yang tergambar di sana. Dengan sendirinya mesin penghancur menarik kepala itu. Ia hanya memberikan dorongan sedikit saja.

Rahang hancur, tulang penyusun leher hancur dengan suara retak yang lucu, tubuh penuh luka itu pun juga ditarik dengan otomatis.

Maniknya menggambarkan kesenangan. Dan begitu yang tersisa hanyalah setengah tubuh, ia semakin bersemangat mendorong. Darah menciprat, mengotori pakaiannya. Organ dalam ada beberapa yang berhasil masuk ke mesin penggiling, sedangkan beberapa lainnya jatuh. Mau tak mau, Seto mengambil organ yang jatuh seperti hati, jantung, ginjal, dan lainnya yang sudah hancur sehingga sulit diidentifikasi, dan lalu memasukannya perlahan demi mendengar suara pecah seperti balon air.

Sampai akhirnya tinggal kaki saja yang masuk, baru Seto melepasnya.

Melihat hasil dari kegiatan menggilingnya. Ia langsung mengambil sekop. Mencampurkan daging yang hancur dengan serbuk kayu, bagaikan sedang mengaduk adonan kue.

Aduk sedikit, tambah serbuk, kembali mengaduk. Dan selesai.

Seto menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Menatap puas.

"Hm, bagaimana rasanya jika tubuhmu menjadi kotor seperti ini? Tak nyaman, 'kan? Inilah yang seharusnya kau pikirkan sebelum meninggalkan Kano begitu saja," komentarnya memperingati tentang kejadian yang lalu. Walau saat itu jelas-jelas temannya yang salah, tapi seolah mata Seto tertutup hingga tak mau tahu dan masa bodoh.

Selanjutnya kini ia menatap bingung karena seluruh pakaiannya sangat kotor. Ia yang mengenakan kemeja dan kaus sekaligus saat bersiap-siap. Yakin jika dua lapis pakaian itu sudah basah oleh darah. Celananya juga sama.

Desah lelah keluar. Inilah alasan kenapa ia mulai agak aneh memakai pakaian tebal.

Celingak-celinguk ke arah lain, dan sedikit membuat nadanya bergembira jika menemukan pakaian yang dijemur di dekat sini.

Selesai urusan di sini. Ia akan berpindah tempat menyelesaikan yang lain.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Barusan ia menemui Kano di sekitar tempat mereka berpisah sementara. Wajah temannya itu terlihat panik, ragu dan juga khawatir. Dengan berkata, '_Kau kemana saja?! Kau membuatku khawatir! Disini baru saja terjadi pembunuhan, kau tahu?!_' Temannya itu terlihat sangat lucu dan manis sampai Seto menahan tawanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian menjadi kaget melihat mata kuning yang berkaca-kaca itu.

Raut yang sudah lama tak ia lihat jikala saat itu wajah manis temannya terlihat sangat takut. Dia tak bercanda. Kano benar-benar takut.

—Seperti takut jika kehilangan teman sekaligus saudaranya.

Entah sudah berapa kali sang _Deceiver _yang masih dalam bentuk gadis itu menyuruh untuk pulang bersama. Tapi langsung ia tolak, dan malah menyuruh Kano pulang bersama dengan yang lain lebih dahulu saja. Itu semua bukan karena Seto jahat, tapi karena ia memiliki perintah lain di otaknya.

—Perintah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memburu kepala korban yang ia data.

Maka dari itu, Seto kembali meninggalkan raut sebal Kano begitu saja.

Sebab temannya itu bilang jika hari ini akan diadakan sebuah lomba mengenai membuat kue di sekitar sini. Yang herannya kadang acara tersebut lumayan jarang bisa ada, dan juga tak ada peringatan hal lain untuk acara tersebut.

Tapi yang jelas Seto tak peduli dengan semua _event _itu. Setelah ia membaca peta dan mengetahui ruang-ruang mana saja yang diisikan oleh peserta lomba, ia langsung memasuki tempat dari seorang gadis yang seingatnya adalah sosok yang memberikan Kano sekantung penuh kue manis.

Dan tepat di hadapannya gadis itu berdiri.

Ini hanya akan memakan waktu tak lebih dari tiga menit. Sang gadis yang akan menjadi korbannya ini memposisikan diri di depan penyebab kematiannya—kuali panas.

Dalam hati, Seto sedikit tertawa. Ini mengingatkannya akan cerita anak-anak berjudul _Hansel and Gretel_, membunuh nenek sihir dengan memasukannya ke dalam panci.

Ia langsung berjalan ke arah gadis yang asik mengaduk adonan kue yang tak sadar ada seseorang di belakang. Tapi Seto agak heran, apa kue harus diaduk sesudah dimasukan ke dalam suhu panas seperti ini? Ia kurang tahu ilmu kuliner. Ah, tapi ia juga tak peduli sih.

Seto mendorong kencang, dan korbannya memekik kaget.

Dan dengan bunyi jatuh sampai cairan di dalam kuali panas sedikit berkurang.

"AAAHH—!"

"Ini akan membuat aromanya semakin kuat." Ia mengambil pisau panjang yang tajam dan menusuknya tepat ke dada sang korban.

Begitu selesai. Seto langsung menutupnya dengan tutup yang besar. Dan berbisik bodoh akan panitia yang menyediakan perlatan masak yang dapat dikunci seperti ini tepat setelah mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari dalam sana.

Baiklah, selesai urusan, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Dan menyeringai menatap ponselnya—yang sudah diambil dari Kano tentunya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa foto beberapa pengunjung taman bermain ini. Yang ia tahu jika itu orang-orang yang sempat berpikir tidak-tidak saat melihat wajah manis bak kucing milik temannya, dan juga orang-orang yang sadar atau tidak terlihat menyukai temannya itu.

Hari ini, ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sampai tak ada satu pun yang tersisa.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ingin 2 _chapter _atau lebih? Enggak dijawab juga enggak masalah sih— /Del.

Kalau ada _typo_ dan kalimat yang enggak sesuai, kasih tahu saya ya. :'D

Oh ya, saya jadiin korban yang dibunuh Seto itu orang lain yang enggak punya identitas di _anime-_nya—karena kalau yang dibunuh karakter dari _anime/manga-_nya 'kan bisa bikin _brokokoro— _/terus.

Huehue, saya cuma bisa bengong pas nulis beginian, ahue.

Baca ulang kok saya malah enggak dapet _feels _bunuh-bunuhannya ya, udah ditambah adegannya tapi masih enggak kerasa, ahue. Apa ada yang sama kayak saya yang kurang puas sama adegan _gore_-nya? :''D

Kebetulan saya kekurangan asupan SetoKano. Dan lagi tergila-gila sama _pairing _ini setelah ShinKono. Jadi kayaknya asik kalau bikin yang _gore-gore_ kayak gini, wwwww—

Untuk _chapter _depan bakal ada lemon, itupun cuma dikit—kayaknya.

Dan ini buat _teaser_-nya, saya ambil acak dari setiap ucapan Kano, ahue— /nak.  
>1. "Kenapa bau tubuhmu aneh sekali? Kau sudah mandi, 'kan?"<br>2. "Tapi kenapa masih tercium aroma seperti amis darah?"  
>3. "Seto!" panggilnya berteriak. "Kau punya selimut enggak? Dingin banget nih!"<br>4. "Seto tak mengganti lampunya? Heh, bahkan aku sulit membaca di tempat seperti ini."  
>5. "Hum, pakaian, aksesoris, buku, buku, buku, bunga, barang enggak jelas, buku—" Kano menyebutkan barang-barang hasil temuannya. "pakaian, <em>handphone<em>, jam tangan? Buku, apa ini? Obat? Kertas, buku, buku, gunting, pisau, jarum, kapak, pisau dapur, pisau, pisau, pisau—"  
>6. "Hum, kunci?"<br>7. "E-e-e-e-e-eh, Se-Se-Se-Seto, a-a-a-a-aku, aku, aku—"  
>8. "Aku hanya ingin meminjam selimutmu, itu saja! Kukukuku~ dan maaf aku tak meminta izin terlebih dahulu, habis aku tanya kau malah jawab yang lain, eheheheh, y-yaaa, a-a-a-aku, ahahaha—"<br>9. "Khu-kukuku, a-apa—kau membicarakan tentang apa?"  
>10. "K-ka-kau siapa?"<p>

Kalau enggak ada perubahan plot bakal begitu. Btw, kebanyakan ya—sengaja, ahue. Soalnya sebelum adegan lemon aja udah sampai 3K _words _lebih— _(:''_/

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
